La mujer de la flor blanca
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Esa misteriosa mujer de la flor blanca mantenía una rutina, casi un ritual. Su vida era algo que bien valía la pena conocer pues escondía una historia digna admirar.


Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto. La historia no sé de dónde salió pero es mía. Aún me sigue gustando el SasuHina, más que antes si se puede. Y nada, a leer:

.-0-.

Un grupito de jóvenes ninjas le miró pasar. Sin duda ese día habría luna llena. La mujer hacía lo mismo siempre. Era como parte de una rutina, más bien era como un raro ritual.

Cada plenilunio sin falta llegaba al enorme y solitario roble que colindaba la zona del equipo Rayo. Miraba por unos minutos, absorta, el ramaje del singular árbol tan diferente al resto. Sus dedos blancos casi transparentes, que dejaban ver unas azulosas venas, acariciaban con tierna calma la corteza áspera. Y al final después de permanecer en silencio otros momentos más, se inclinaba y depositaba un solitario lirio blanco sobre la base del tronco.

Ese día por vez primera el peso de los años se hizo presente y jugó de mala manera con el equilibrio de la mujer. Había estado a nada de caer al intentar enderezarse, de no haber sido por una de las chicas su cuerpo cansado habría ido a parar al suelo.

– Arigato. –Le sonrió y al hacerle una leve inclinación de agradecimiento un mechón blanquecino había escapado de su pelo recogido.

La joven no dijo nada, estaba prendada de curiosidad observándole el ojo cubierto con un desgastado parche. Respondió "un de nada" un tanto apenada, roja de las mejillas al saberse grosera por mirar de esa forma a la anciana.

Aún sonrojada, la chica se despidió y corrió a unirse al grupo que le esperaba. Ya con ellos, el resto empezó a sonsacarle detalles más específicos sobre la mujer para luego empezar, como siempre lo hicieren, ha elaborar enmarañadas hipótesis de quién sería y por qué siempre hacía lo mismo. Casi nadie de la villa sabía de ella, y muy pocos se tomaban la molestia de hablarle. La misteriosa mujer de la flor blanca era un reto para ellos, "el enigma" que se habían propuesto como futuros ninjas descifrar algún día.

Su sensei no tardó en llamarles la atención y de nueva cuenta como siempre los convidó a no meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

La joven que había socorrido a la anciana no dijo nada. Aunque fue notorio que se mantuvo más callada de lo habitual. Sus compañeros la instigaron aún más a que contestara qué era lo que sabía y qué se guardaba para sí, pero ella se empecinaba a decir que no era nada.

La verdad era que desde hacía un par de días su abuela le había contado sobre la extraña mujer. Un relato que a la joven le había dejado en el pecho una sensación de desasosiego y una honda melancolía. Y debía reconocer que hasta cierto punto, la historia le había creado un sentimiento de simpatía y admiración hacia la anciana de mirada blanca.

La mujer no era de su aldea. Venía de un lugar oculto en los bosques del País del Fuego: la aldea de Konoha. Según su abuela, había sido la heredera del clan más poderoso de ese lugar y lo había abandonado todo. Le habían dejado marchar no sin antes marcarla, quitándole uno de los ojos: el izquierdo. De ahí que usara ese parche. Su abuela le había dicho que la mujer había llegado a la aldea sola pero que no había vivido así. Había estado casada. Su abuela había sonreído al mencionar al esposo de la mujer de la flor blanca. Según sus palabras nadie nunca había visto a hombre más guapo en los alrededores, ni tampoco ser más frío y hosco, todo lo contrario uno del otro. Su abuela a pesar de haber sido de las únicas personas que se había acercado a ellos (era una niña cuando eso) nunca había sabido el nombre del joven.

La pareja había vivido feliz por unos años pero al poco tiempo el hombre había enfermado, algo había en su sangre que lo estaba matando a grandes pasos (muchos se habían atrevido a decir que era porque había algo maldito en él) y unos años después de que hubieran arribado el joven fallecía. A la chica del ojo blanco había dejado de vérsele, muchos pensaron que posiblemente se había suicidado. Pero no había sido así. La joven Hinata era más fuerte de lo que todos suponían, se sobrepuso y continuó viviendo pacíficamente en la villa.

Y donde llegaba a depositar esa flor cada día de luna, era donde su amor estaba. Justo donde nacía el enorme roble estaba sepultado el cuerpo de su esposo. Tal vez eso explicaba la manera inusual del árbol, porque era diferente, mucho más grande que el resto, hasta el verdor era distinto y su follaje siempre permanecía igual sin importar la estación que fuere. Quizá su peculiaridad se debía a eso, a que el amor y el cariño que todavía se profesaban le mantenían perenne. Porque a pesar de que él ya no estaba presente en cuerpo, su espíritu aún seguía allí con ella. Por eso era que a veces la veían hablar con el enorme roble, y por lo mismo la anciana Hinata parecía recobrar algo de brillo en su cansado mirar cuando llegaba hasta el árbol.

La joven se frenó de pronto y pensó que probablemente la anciana podría no llegar a la villa en las condiciones en que ya se encontraba. Decidió dar la vuelta (no sin alegato de sus compañeros) y regresar con la mujer para ayudarle a volver sana y salva a su hogar.

Cuando llegó en donde estaba el roble, la escena anudó su garganta: la anciana estaba recostada sobre el tronco con los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Señora, está bien!

Pero la mujer no contestó. La joven se acercó e intentó llevársela para que fuera atendida en la villa cuando la anciana le detuvo:

– No, d-déjame aquí, onegai. –susurró. – Aquí e-es mi lugar.

– Pe-Pero no puedo hacer eso…

– Ya n-no tengo m-mucho tiempo, lo poco que m-me queda quiero p-pasarlo aquí.

– ¿E-Es aquí donde quiere descansar, señora?

Hinata asintió quedamente. Los ojos de la joven ya rebosaban en llanto.

– Está bien, aquí descansará… con él. –susurró soltando algunas lágrimas mientras miraba como la anciana de mirada blanca le sonreía.

– Se llamaba Sasuke. –le murmuró Hinata.

– Con Sasuke estará Hinata…–dijo intentando sonreír mas de sus ojos seguían bajando hilillos de agua salada.

– Arigato.

Y fue la última palabra que le escuchó decir. Instantes después la misteriosa mujer de la flor blanca moría junto al roble.

Aunque con el paso del tiempo, la joven ninja supo que sólo el cuerpo se había ido.

El espíritu de Hinata estaba allí con él. El solitario lirio blanco que creciera hermoso y protegido alrededor del enorme roble le hacía saber a la muchacha que la pareja de esa villa lejana llamada Konoha seguía viva, amándose y más unidos que nunca. Sólo que ahora lo hacían siendo roble y lirio.

.-0-.

Gracias por leer. Extraño todo y a todos de FF.

Besos y saludos.


End file.
